malffandomcom-20200214-history
General Martok
Klingon General Martok was a widely successful military leader of the Dominion War and a helluva tamborine player. After numerous campaigns against the Dominion, he became leader of the Klingon Empire. He enacted many successful, if controversial, reforms including the creation of the Imperial Department of Monocles, the outlawing of moonshine Bloodwine (after over 200,000 died on the Homeworld alone due to the bathtub booze), and the implementation of every Thursday as Taco Day throughout the Empire. Early Life Martok was born into a traditional Klingon Jewish family sometime after 2300. When he was but 5 years old, he succeeded in drawing up and carrying out an invasion of the local toystore with other children from his village. Casualties were high on both sides but the young Martok walked away with a "General Kord Battle Armor Commando" action figure, an air hockey table, and enough Legos to build a fleet of D-7 cruisers. Several of the young Klingon's early years were filled with joyous days playing with his friends, learning from the members of his family, and killing and eating his enemies. Martok attended Gorkon Memorial High School and played on the lacross team and was a member of the band. He made his first Bat'leth in metal shop and killed his first opponenent with it in 3rd period Biology, beheading his own teacher Mr. Tomilson. Martok received a medal from the principle for this action, causing the school to save countless amounts of money in not having to pay Tomilson's pension. After this Martok made the Honor Roll every semester. In eleventh grade, Martok's class took a field trip to the Boreth Monastary where he encountered a vision of Kahless. In the vision, Kahless told Martok of the virtues of cloning and genetic manipulation, leaving Martok somewhat baffled. At his graduation Martok played his tamborine for the all the families and faculty in attendance, bringing glory to his house. Martok married a total bitch when he was 19, but it was cool as she was from one of the wealthiest families in the Empire and a demon in the sack. Life as a Soldier As a Klingon Warrior, Martok killed everything from Ferengi privateers, Romulan soldiers, Catholic Nuns, innocent children, Starfleet officers, Cardassian spies, doctors and relief workers on missions of mercy, and even members of his own brigade if they got too mouthy. Each victory over a new foe was greeted with joy in the heart of the young warrior. After personally killing 11,000 elderly and infirm citizens of an unarmed Federation colony with nothing but his own d'k tahg and teeth, Martok was given his first command of a ''K'tinga-''class cruiser. As commanding officer of a starship, Martok amassed a reputation as a man perfectly willing to look the other way whenever someone under his command was grossly intoxicated. This endeared him to his crew, and they repayed his kindness many times. In one particular display of loyalty, they totally covered for Martok's ass in 2347 when he mistakenly opened the main shuttlebay while on a seven day binge of hookers and cocaine, resulting in the deaths of an entire Federation diplomatic delegation and two Klingon High Council members. The incident was recorded as having being caused by Cardassian assassins by both governments. To show what his men's actions meant to him, Captain Martok had the cargo bay of the ship filled with Orion animal women and Andorian jello. Those warriors still sings song of such a noble and glorious deed to this day. After years of drunkenly plowing through space and attacking all he came across pointlessly and without mercy, Captain Martok was promoted to General by Chancellor K'mpec. The shuttlebay incident of 2347 had been a great boon to the aging imperial leader, as the two council members were political enemies of the Chancellor.